Smite
Smite= |-|Challenging= |-|Chilling= Smite is a unit-targeted summoner spell, available at (account) level 10, it deals true damage}} to a monster or enemy minion, and heals for 70 against large monsters. It is available on Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline. It is required to buy and . Smite starts with one charge and gains an additional charge every 90 seconds starting from 1:40, with a maximum of 2 charges. Upgrades The following items upgrade by granting additional effects: * : * : Challenging Smite.png|Challenging Smite Chilling Smite.png|Chilling Smite Strategy * is generally used for jungling. Beyond dramatically speeding up clear time, its high damage provides a strategic last-hit advantage at high-priority buffs like and . * can also be used to push a lane more quickly. When doing so, it's generally best to save for siege minions. **An unconventional use of is to instantly and unexpectedly kill a minion to land skillshots such as or on enemy champions behind it. * deals true damage, so it will always deal the stated amount; it cannot be reduced or amplified in any way other than a few exceptions, such as the bonus damage against the under hard crowd control. * can target pets, such as , , and . It's also a very effective counter to . * heals while his is activated. * can be cast while . Notes * The recharge cooldown of this spell can be reduced by the mastery or by . Patch history ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.24 * Cooldown no longer reduces to 15 seconds when cast before 1:30. ;V7.22 * Level requirement reduced to 9 from 10. ;V7.16 * ** Damaging effect now properly counts as damage-over-time effect. ;V7.3 * ** No longer incorrectly states that it grants vision of stealthed champions. ;V6.24 December 14th Hotfix * Base heal reduced to 70 from 100. ;V6.22 * buffs removed. * Against large monsters, now restores 100 health. * Recharge timer increased to 90 seconds from 75. * Recharge timer now start at 1:40 instead of 1:25. ;V6.1 * No longer applies spell effects such as or spell vamp. ;V5.18 * ** now properly removed by . ;V5.1 * Now uses a charge system, regenerating charges every 75 seconds, storing up to 2 charges from a cooldown of seconds. * Smite starts with 1 charge and only begins to gain additional charges at 1:40. * Cooldown between Smite casts changed to 15 seconds. ;V4.21 * Skirmisher's Sabre extra damage on hit effect was replaced with true damage over 3 seconds. * Upgrading to Ranger's Trailblazer no longer grants reduced cooldown for Smite. * Hunter's Machete now grants +10 gold per large jungle monster * All tier 2 and 3 jungle items now grant +20 gold per large jungle monster * Smite Rewards adjusted: ** Gift of Heavy Hands, required hits to stun: 6 instead of 5. ** Gift of the Toadstool: 4 + (8 x level) magic damage over 3 seconds from 6 + (6 x level) magic damage over 3 seconds. ;V4.20 * Can now be upgraded through the purchase of any of four different jungle items * Cooldown increased to 60 seconds from 40. * Smite Rewards added: ** Smiting the grants Gift of Heavy Hands - stuns minions and monsters every 1st and 5th hit. Your first attack against a turret deals 50 (+15 per level) true damage but consumes this buff. Lasts 90 seconds. ** Smiting the grants Razor Sharp - gives you a warning and magical sight for 10 seconds when an enemy ward spots you. Lasts 90 seconds, with 1 charge. ** Smiting the creates a Rift Spirit - summons a Rift Spirit that watches over a portion of the jungle. Lasts 90 seconds, but that timer goes down when the spirit chases enemies. ** Smiting the grants Gift of the Toadstool - attackers are poisoned for 6 (+ 6 per level) magic damage over 3 seconds. Lasts 90 seconds. ** Smiting the restores 20% of maximum health. ** Smiting the restores 25% of maximum mana. ;V4.1 * Icon updated ;V3.14 * Cooldown reduced to 40 seconds from 70. * Damage reduced to 390-1000 from 490-1000. ;V1.0.0.153 * Damage increased to 490-1000 from 445-870. ;V1.0.0.129 * Now improved in the Defense tree instead of Offense. * Improved Smite no longer reduces cooldown but the gold gained on cast is increased to 10 from 5. * Cooldown reduced to 70 seconds from 75 seconds. ;V1.0.0.125 * Fixed a bug where you could from behind his den. ;V1.0.0.111 * Now deals true damage instead of magic damage. ;V1.0.0.97 * Now removes stealth when used. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * Damage per level reduced to 25 from 35. ;V0.8.21.110 * Damage reduced to 420 + 35 level from 575 + 25 level (1050 total down from 1060). ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Plentiful Bounty (mastery) – Increases the gold granted by by 5, and reduces the cooldown by 5 seconds. ;June 12, 2009 Patch * Fixed a bug with , , and other spells that would make them not castable for periods of time where they looked like they were castable. ;April 25, 2009 Patch * Damage changed from 600 to 575 + 25 level. ;Alpha Week 6 * Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 75 seconds. * Damage is now reduced by the target's magic resistance. ;Alpha Week 4 * Plentiful Bounty mastery bonus gold from decreased to 5 from 10. }} cs:Smite de:Zerschmettern es:Castigo fr:Châtiment pl:Porażenie pt-br:Golpear zh:Smite